Kinomi
by Sharei
Summary: A co jeśli Rin zacznie tolerować Amaimona...? Zgodne z mangą do rozdziału 10.
1. Chapter 1

1

Właśnie skończyłem normalne lekcje i szedłem korytarzem akademii egzorcystów na dodatkowe. Lekcje dla egzorcystów. Czasami nadal w jakiś sposób w to nie mogłem uwierzyć. Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że były cholernie nudne. Wszystkie, bez wyjątku. I te dla egzorcystów i normalne. Kilka chwil i zasypiałem. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starałem, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ale z drugiej strony nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Przedtem często w ogóle nie było mnie w szkole. Choć miałem dziwne wrażenie, że to jest to samo. I tak z tych lekcji nic nie wynosiłem, śpiąc na okrągło. Ale Mephisto i mój brat zgodnie stwierdzili, że powinienem chodzić na wszystkie lekcje. Cholera. Wszystko to była wina tego klowna Mephista. Mówił, że zostanę egzorcystą a tu co? Miałem wrażenie, że jestem sprzątaczem i chłopcem na posyłki w gównianych rzeczach, który żaden egzorcysta nie chciał. Nawet jako exwire nie robiłem nic konstruktywnego czy ciekawego.

Westchnąłem i potarłem bark, który Shura przebiła mi wczoraj mieczem. Dzięki mojej niezwykłej, demonicznej regeneracji nie miałem już nawet śladu po ranie, na której zagojenie potrzeba było miesięcy. Jednak Yukio uparł się by obwiązać ją bandażem. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, ale teraz ten bandaż mnie wkurzał. Było mi w nim gorąco i niewygodnie, nie wspominając nawet o tym, że oczywiście osoby z mojej klasy zobaczyły go jak rozwaliłem się na ławce śpiąc i miałem jeszcze gorszą opinie niż wcześniej.

On naprawdę mnie wkurzał. W tym momencie nie wiedziałem dokładnie czy myślałem o bracie czy o bandażu. Wpadłem do pustej klasy, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że Mam bardzo mało czasu do dzwonka i się spóźnię - i tak nic nie robiłem na lekcjach więc mała strata.

Właśnie siłowałem się z wiązaniem bandaża, gdy usłyszałem za mną jakże znajomy, choć wciąż nowy, miękki głos.

- Może ci pomóc?

Drgnąłem gwałtownie i odwróciłem się. Przede mną stał Amaimon. Jego irokez jak zwykle sprawiał, że miałem ochotę się roześmiać. Przybliżył się, a ja odskoczyłem, sięgając po miecz. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że go nie mam. Shura go zabrała, a z drewnianym mieczem ciężko pokonać piekielnego księcia. Nawet ja to wiedziałem.

- Nie podchodź demonie! – krzyknąłem

- Wiesz to nie grzeczne. Jestem twoim bratem. Po za tym słowo demon zabrzmiało w twoich ustach jak przezwisko, co jest dziwne skoro ty też nim jesteś. – Amaimon kontynuował swoją przemowę z zamyśleniem.

Patrzyłem jak wypluwa patyczek od lizaka i wyciąga kolejny. Odwinął fioletowy papierek z podobizną Mephista. Najprawdopodobniej lizak pochodził z Mepphylandu. Co za ironia. Lizak był ciemno zielony.

Jak jego włosy.

- Hę? Co jak kogo włosy? – zapytał Amaimon, lekko zaskoczony.

Mnie też to zdziwiło, nawet nie zauważyłem, że mówię na głos.

- Twoje włosy – mruknąłem, lekko się rumieniąc i wściekłem się na siebie

Czemu ja z nim gadam?! Przecież to demon, a ja z nim gadam. I jeszcze się rumienię. Cholera.

- Mam lizaka jak włosy… - powtórzył Amaimon, a ja zacisnąłem zęby.

- Czego chcesz?!

- Nic. Po prostu się nudzę. Nie mogę odwiedzić brata?

- Nie jesteś moim bratem! – wydarłem się, wściekły.

- Oczywiście, że jestem. Obaj jesteśmy demonami, dziećmi Szatana, więc z logicznego punktu widzenia…

- Nie jestem demonem! Jestem człowiekiem. Moja mama…

- Z tego punktu widzenia Szatan to twój ojciec – wytknął Amaimon – Chcesz lizaka?

- Nic od ciebie nie chcę!

Amaimon rzucił, ignorując mnie, a ja odruchowo złapałem lizaka. Nie wyrzuciłem go jednak, tylko zacisnąłem pięść.

- Demony są złe!

- Nie wszystkie.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Trzeba je zabić!

- Dobrze. Więc idź i zabij swojego Chowańca. Jak mu było? Kuro…?

- C-co…? Czemu miałbym…

- Bo jest demonem, a wszystkie demony są złe i trzeba je wybić. To twoje słowa. A może zabij jeszcze siebie przy okazji? Przecież jesteś demonem…

Cofnąłem się. Miałem kompletny mętlik w głowie. Może on miał rację? Ale nie, przecież był demonem, na pewno kłamał… tylko czemu? Czemu miałby kłamać w takiej sprawie? Żeby przeciągnąć mnie na stronę Szatana? Tylko po co?

Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy do mnie podszedł.

- Pomyśl o tym. I nie dziękuj – szepnął tuż za mną i poczułem jego gorące palce na mojej skórze; jednocześnie bandaż się rozluźnił.

Wkurzony odwróciłem się i zamachnąłem, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że obecnie nie miałem najmniejszych szans by coś mu zrobić. Tym drewnianym mieczem mogłem go co najwyżej pogłaskać. Ale on już zniknął. W powietrzu zabrzmiał jeszcze jego śmiech i potem zostałem sam.

Powoli, odruchowo, rozwinąłem papierek od lizaka i spojrzałem na niego. Miał ciemno granatowy, prawie czarny odcień.

"Jak twoje włosy".


	2. Chapter 2

2

Mimo, że widziałem Amaimona kilka dni temu, nadal nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć. To co mi powiedział… spędzało mi sen z powiek i teraz już nie spałem na lekcjach, mimo iż usilnie się starałem; mogłem tylko w kółko odtwarzać to co mi powiedział Amaimon. Przesunąłem językiem po zębach, wspominając smak lizaka. Na początku miałem zamiar go wyrzucić ale potem… jakoś tak go spróbowałem. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo lubię jagody, póki go nie polizałem.

- Okumura! Nie śpij!

- T-tak…! – wyjąkałem, podrywając głowę, nieprzyjemnie wyrwany z moich rozmyślań

Starałem się skupić na lekcji ale myślami wciąż wracałem do Amaimona. A jeśli się nie mylił? Może nie wszystkie demony są złe? Przecież ja i Kuro jesteśmy w porządku, więc może więcej demonów nie jest takich jak początkowo myślałem…

- Okumura!

Głos nauczyciela znowu mnie poderwał. Nawet nie widziałem jaką mamy teraz lekcję, a on najwyraźniej oczekiwał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Już otwierałem usta, by przeprosić, gdy rozwrzeszczał się dzwonek. Natychmiast poderwałem się z krzesła i poleciałem do drzwi. Był tylko jeden sposób, by odpowiedzieć znaleźć odpowiedzi na moje pytania.

Nie zwróciłem uwagi na krzyki nauczyciela i poleciałem korytarzem. Musiałem ją znaleźć, musiałem… wpadłem do nieużywanego korytarza. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, ale korytarz rozpoznałem. To tutaj była sala, gdzie go spotkałem. Nerwowo czytałem numery każdej z sal. Specjalnie szedłem powoli, by żadnej nie przegapić ale przez to jeszcze bardzie się denerwowałem. 6664… 6665…6666… to chyba tutaj!

Z mocno bijącym ze zdenerwowania sercem wszedłem do środka. To była ta klasa. Nawet ławka stała tak samo – przesunąłem ją uciekając przed Amaimonem.

Tylko, że samego Amaimona tu nie było. Zupełna pustka. Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale czułe się strasznie zawiedziony. Dlaczego? Spodziewałem się zobaczyć tu Amaimona, czekającego na mnie, gotowego odpowiedzieć na moje pytania? Głupie marzenia. Mimo to byłem rozczarowany. I nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że mogę czuć się rozczarowany nie obecnością tego denerwującego księcia piekła. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i odwróciłem by odejść.

- Co tu robisz Kinomi?

Odwróciłem się gwałtownie.

- Czyżbyś mnie szukał? – Amaimon uśmiechnął się zdecydowanie zbyt radośnie.

- Nie, wcale nie! I nie nazywaj mnie tak!

- Wolisz Moyashi?

- Przecież nie jestem mały! – krzyknąłem obrażony

- No już. Nie bocz się onii-chan. Co chciałeś?

- …pogadać… - mruknąłem dosyć niepewnie, krzywiąc się na tego onii-chan, ale nie protestując.

Amaimon uniósł brwi, jakby zachęcając mnie do rozwinięcia wypowiedzi. Zagryzłem wargi. Teraz czułem się głupio i nadal nie wiedziałem czy to dobry pomysł.

- No bo nie wiem czy ci ufać. Mówisz, że istnieją dobre demony ale wszystkie które spotkałem wszystkich atakowały. Tylko Kuro jest wyjątkiem, więc nie mogę stwierdzić czy mówisz prawdę.

Przez chwilę Amaimon milczał. Wyciągnął lizaka z ust i westchnął.

- Nie wiem czy dzielenie demonów na dobre i złe to dobry pomysł. To tak jakby mówić, że człowiek zabijający zwierzęta jest dobry czy zły. To kwestia spojrzenia. Ludzie niszczą, śmiecą, zabijają się i ranią nawzajem ale ich nikt nie potępia. Nikt nie ściga całego gatunku za czyny kilku, a wy to właśnie robicie. Kilka demonów narozrabiało, a wy zabijacie wszystkie, nawet te słabe, które nic nie robią. My demony, które tak tępicie jesteśmy od was lepsze. Bardziej tolerancyjne. Człowiek mas paskudny zwyczaj niszczenia i nienawidzenia wszystkiego co inne, zauważyłeś to… onii-chan?

Drgnąłem gwałtownie.

- Pomyśl o tym – Amaimon wstał i zanim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć, zniknął w chmurze zielonego dymu

Cholera! A chciałem z nim pogadać ale nie, on musiał dramatycznie zejść ze sceny! Zostawił mnie z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie i całą masą pytań.

Nagle zauważyłem na biurku, na którym przed chwilą siedział małą rzecz. Podszedłem zaciekawiony i podniosłem to. Gwałtownie zacisnąłem pięść, a potem rozluźniłem ją i bardzo powoli odwinąłem papierek. Tym razem lizak był czerwony. Wiśniowy.

Włożyłem go do ust i pomyślałem, że wiem co muszę zrobić.

Przez tydzień regularnie chodziłem do opuszczonej klasy 6666, ale Amaimon się nie pojawiał. Byłem coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i rozkojarzony, bo musiałem koniecznie z nim pogadać, a jego nie było. Miałem tyle pytań i chciałem je rozwiązać. A tego brokuła jak na złość nie było.

Jak na razie nikt nic nie zauważył, ale Yukio zaczął mi się odrobinę podejrzliwie przyglądać. Wytłumaczyłem to strasznie nudnymi lekcjami i nową ciekawą mangą. Na szczęście mi uwierzył. Nie mogłem cały czas biegać do sali 6666, bo ktoś by coś zauważył, dlatego wysyłałem Kuro. I tak się nudził w akademiku, więc równie dobrze mógł się ponudzić w sali. Był zadowolony ze zmiany miejsca, a mnie nikt nie podejrzewał. Nie zmieniło to faktu, że Amaimona nie było.

Właśnie wracałem z w-f na lekcję o magicznych grimuarach. Była okropnie nudna i tylko na niej udawało mi się zasnąć pomimo tej całej sprawy z Amaimonem. Okropieństwo i strata czasu, jeśliby ktoś się mnie pytał o zdanie ale nikt tego nie zrobi. Wtedy przybiegł zziajany Kuro.

_Rin! Rin!_

- Co się stało?

_Spałem tam jak kazałeś i przed chwilą widziałem jak zielono włosy się pojawił!_

Itu cię mam! Pomyślałem mściwie i uśmiechnąłem się. Kto tu jest lepszy, hę?

- Dzięki Kuro! – krzyknąłem i poleciałem w stronę sali, ignorując lekcje.

Siłą rozpędu wleciałem się do Sali i oczywiście wpadłem na Amaimona. Polecieliśmy w plątaninie nóg, rąk i czego tam jeszcze na ziemie. Na nieszczęście, dla mnie oczywiście, upadłem na dół, przygnieciony przez tego zielonego pajaca.

- Hej, złaź ze mnie! – jęknąłem

- Nie wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz, Kinomi. – bardziej wyczułem, niż usłyszałem, że Amaimon się uśmiecha – Wiesz… jestem twoim bratem…

- Nie pleć bzdur stary grzybie! – warknąłem, choć moje policzki pokryła widowiskowa czerwień.

Amaimon tylko się uśmiechnął ale posłusznie wstał. Otrzepał nieistniejący brud z podartej… kurtki, bluzy…? Nie wiedziałem co tak właściwie on nosi, bo niczego konkretnego nie przypominało. Wyciągnął lizaka i z zadowoleniem wsadził go do ust. Widząc, że się na niego gapię przewrócił oczyma.

- Widzę głód na twojej twarzy. Pewnie chcesz jednego z moich lizaków, co? Będę wspaniałomyślny – zanim zdążyłem zaprotestować, czy choćby oburzyć się, rzucił mi nim w twarz.

- Cholera, gdzie celujesz!?

Mimo to odwinąłem papierek i zjadłem. Jak zwykle dobry.

- Nie wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz Kinomi. A może powinienem nazywać cię teraz… zboczeńcem?

Nie wytrzymałem. Zupełnie zapomniałem o tych wszystkich pytaniach, które chciałem mu zadać. Pieprzyć to! Lepiej się poczuję jak go zabiję. Spełnię dobry uczynek wobec świata i innych ludzi.

Rzuciłem się na tego idiotę i już po chwili tłukliśmy sie ile wlezie, rozwalając klasę. Dostałem w szczękę i pomijając fakt, że prawie wepchnięto mi patyczek po lizaku do gardła, to głośno chrupnęło i mogłem przysiąc, że mam pękniętą szczękę. W zamian wyrwałem Amaimonowi rękę z barku i zwisała teraz bezwładnie, a on klął pod nosem.

Znowu się do siebie rzuciliśmy. Przywaliłem Amaimonowi mocno w brzuch, ale tylko się skrzywił. Ja w zamian zostałem posłany silnym kopniakiem pod sufit. Cholerny brokuł pojawił się natychmiast obok i mocnym uderzeniem posłał mnie na ziemie, co wywołało moce wstrząsy i niewielki krater między ławkami.

Leżałem bez ruchu. Mogłem przysiąc, że mam połamane kilka żeber i nie mogłem ruszyć jedną nogą, choć kości wydawały się w porządku. Pewnie przerwałem kilka nerwów. Amaimon podszedł do mnie, powłócząc stopą.

- Już się poddajesz? To trochę żałosne…

Nie skończył zdania, bo chwyciłem go za stopę i cisnąłem nim o ścianę. Był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie wyhamował i uderzył z pełną siłą w ścianę. Pojawiły się w niej długie szczeliny, ale na szczęście się nie zawaliła. Amaimon zjechał po niej i z dużym trudem usiadł na ziemi. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, mierząc się wzrokiem. W tym czasie nasze rany powoli się leczyły. Całe ciało mnie swędziało i piekło, pęknięta szczęka szczypała, a naderwane ścięgna rwały bólem. Jedynym plusem było to, że Amaimon był w równie złej kondycji.

- Nieźle, zaimponowałeś mi.

Spojrzałem na niego wrogo, ale czułem zadowolenie z jego pochwały. Mimo, że nie powinienem.

Amaimon powoli wstał i ja również. Mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem, a potem on uśmiechnął się. Delikatnie, niemal czule.

- Widzimy się jutro? – burknąłem zakłopotany, kierując się do drzwi

- Tym razem przynieś miecz. Twoje mierne umiejętności szermierskie trzeba poprawić.

- Co żeś powiedział?! Ty zgrzybiały brokule!

Nie miałem pojęcia co zrobić.

Miałem w ręce ten miecz ćwiczebny Shury, który był do niczego, a naprzeciw siebie Amaimona, który odbijał mój miecz gołymi rękami. Co mnie niesamowicie wkurzało. I niepokoiło. Bo Amaimon zapowiedział, że póki go nie trafię w serce to nie wyjdę z tego pokoju. Oczywiście, z tym drewnianym cholerstwem nie miałem szans, by coś mu zrobić. A myśl, że zostanę tu na zawsze nie była jakoś szczególnie atrakcyjna. Albo jak zostanę tu cały dzień to mój brat podniesie alarm i wszyscy się dowiedzą, że egzorcysta (tak właściwie exwire, ale kto tam zwraca uwagę na takie drobnostki) przyjaźni się z królem piekła… miałbym duże kłopoty.

Zazgrzytałem zębami. To było niesprawiedliwe, że Amaimon bez miecza jest ode mnie silniejszy. I w ogóle nie ma racji bytu. Rzuciłem się na niego, tnąc prosto mieczem przed siebie. Ten irytujący drań oczywiście tego uniknął i uderzył mnie z kopniaka w brzuch odsyłając kilka metrów w tył. Kopniak był dość silny i po brodzie pociekła mi strużka krwi.

Otarłem ją wierzchem dłoni i ze złością spojrzałem na Amaimona. On tylko niewinnie się uśmiechnął. Przez chwilę siłowaliśmy się na spojrzenia, a potem rzuciłem się na niego. Najpierw wykonałem dosyć widowiskowy kopniak, by go zmylić, a potem ciąłem mieczem z boku. Oczywiście odparł oba ataki. Wykonałem coś jak pchnięcie, bo nie miałem zbyt wiele miejsca na cios. Amaimon złapał za klingę i uśmiechnął się.

- Masz miecz, bracie. Walcz z odległości, bo teraz jesteś wystawiony na atak. - to mówiąc znowu mnie kopnął i znowu wylądowałem na ścianie.

Wkurzyłem się. Naprawdę mnie irytował. Za kogo on się uważał?! Z wściekłym warkotem skoczyłem na niego. Nawet nie zwracałem uwagi jak go uderzam. Liczyło się tylko to, by go trafić, zranić, sprawić mu ból. Dookoła mnie zamigotały błękitne płomienie, a ja poczułem jeszcze większą wściekłość. Te płomienie podjudzały mnie do zabicia Amaimona i nie miałem nic przeciwko.

Rzucałem się w tą i z powrotem, walcząc nie tylko mieczem, ale i pazurami. W pewnym momencie Amaimon nie zdążył uskoczyć i moje pazury rozorały mu pierś, a zaraz po tym wbiłem mu piecz w udo. Krew…

Dostałem szału. Zabić, zabić, zabić, zabić…

Liczyło się tylko jedno. Ale kiedy wpadłem w obłęd płomienia, Amaimon natychmiast przestał walczyć. Z olbrzymią szybkością, jakiej jeszcze u niego nie widziałem, złapał mnie i przygniótł za ramiona do podłogi. Wiłem się z wściekłością, kłapiąc zębami i drapiąc pazurami, byle tylko dorwać wroga. Mimo tego Amaimon dalej mnie trzymał, nie zważając i nie puszczając nawet wtedy gdy w akcie wściekłości moje płomienie buchnęły, parząc mu ręce.

Gdy zobaczyłem poczerniałą skórę i lekki grymas na jego twarzy poczułem jak wraca mi klarowność umysłu. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem?!

Zacisnąłem zęby i zamknąłem oczy, koncentrując się na uspokojeniu i powstrzymaniu moich płomieni. Oddychałem głęboko i wyciszałem umysł, ale płomienie nie znikały. Nagle poczułem chłodną dłoń na czole i dziwny spokój, niczym chłodna fala, zalewający moje ciało.

- No już, spokojnie.

Otworzyłem oczy. Nade mną wisiał Amaimon. Gdy zobaczyłem jego nadpalone ramiona, które zaczęły się leczyć, poczułem głęboki wstyd.

- Przepraszam! – jęknąłem – Bardzo boli?

Amaimon wzruszył jedynie ramionami i westchnął, przesuwając się na bok tak bym mógł usiąść.

- Nie przepraszaj. Otrzymywałem już gorsze rany. Po za tym nie przepraszaj za zranienie mnie, bo to nie odłączna część bycia demonem, w końcu kiedyś wyrwiesz mi flaki i się nie przejmiesz – kiedy chciałem zaprotestować, uciszył mnie spojrzeniem – Za stracenie nad sobą panowania też nie przepraszaj. To nieodłączna część bycia demonem. Powinieneś nauczyć się panowania nad mocą, bo kiedyś zrobisz sobie krzywdę, ale nie przepraszaj. Nawet nie uczyłeś się tłumić swojej mocy, więc jaki idiota by od ciebie tego wymagał? Ci głupi egzorcyści nic nie robią. Najpierw ci nie pomagają i tylko drażnią, a potem złoszczą za pomyłki. Idioci. Ale mnie nie przepraszaj, jasne? Ja to rozumiem, sam kiedyś taki byłem.

- Dobrze bracie – szepnąłem wdzięczny, że mnie nie obwinia- i tak czułem się dostatecznie winny

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się jak go nazwałem. Ale nie cofnąłem tych słów.

A on jedynie szerzej się uśmiechnął i dał kolejnego lizaka.


End file.
